


A Trip to Knowhwere

by Staubengel



Category: Marvel
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Sam takes Peter Parker with him on a trip to Knowhere to meet someone. Sam's old pal Peter Quill and his lover Ronan provide the ride.





	A Trip to Knowhwere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my lovely Pris, who is one of the nicest, kindest, and good-hearted people on this Earth and who deserves all the happiness and love in her life <333

“Goddamnit, webhead, will you stop fidgeting around now? You will embarrass me in front of the Guardians and then you can be sure I will leave you behind!”

Peter looked sheepish and grabbed his boyfriend's hand a bit tighter.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I'm just very excited about this. I mean, we are going to _space,_ Sam! Space! Do you know how effing _cool_ that is going to be?!”

“Yes, I've done this quite a couple of times by now, thank you for reminding me.”

Peter muttered something under his breath and Sam just sighed and shook his head. His lover was a disaster. Why had he decided to take him with him?

Peter managed to remain quiet until he saw the space-ship approaching from above. Then, suddenly, all of his (very weak to begin with, to be fair) composure evaporated in an instant.

“There it is!” he squeaked and pointed at the ship that was quickly coming closer. “There it is, can you see it?!”

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed once again. “Yes, webs, I can see it, I am not blind,” he answered. “Just chill, or they won't take you on board with them.”

Peter kept his mouth shut then, but he kept on bouncing up and down excitedly beside him. Sam grumbled something, but contented himself with squeezing Peter's hand to calm him. That guy was unbelievable. Sometimes he wondered why he was so in love with a dork like him.

Quill was the first to leave the ship when it landed. It was the  _Milano_ , so Sam assumed that not the entire team would be on board. With Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot and Ronan, the ship was already more than crowded, and Sam and Peter would definitely make it burst. Maybe it was just Quill and his lover. That would suck, Sam thought. He liked Quill, but Ronan still crept him out immensely.

Quill waved at them and Sam waved back with his free hand, yanking Peter over with the other so he would follow him as he set in motion. Of course, Peter was following him. Maybe Sam should rather focus on holding him back.

“Hey, boys,” Quill called and smiled his handsome smile at them. “How's it going? I assume this is Peter?”

“Yes, this is Peter,” Sam confirmed as he tried to contain his excited boyfriend who was bouncing uncontrollably beside him. “Sorry, he is far too hyper. Maybe it has something to do with his name.”

“It's an awesome name,” Quill stated and winked at his namesake, who nodded violently even though he looked completely overstrained. He probably was star-struck, like every time he met... basically anyone.

“Mr. Quill, sir. Mr. Lord. Star-lord, sir,” he started babbling then, as if he had read Sam's thoughts in that instant. Sam braced himself for a wave of second-hand embarrassment and groaned lowly.

Peter did not disappoint.

He let out a flood of senseless word-vomit, the kind Sam had often heard him releasing in a situation like this. 'A situation like this' meaning any situation in which Peter had to deal with another human being.

Quill seemed to be impressed by the amount of nonsense Peter could talk before he had to stop for air.

Sam finally stopped his boyfriend by ramming his elbow into his side.

“I think we can go now,” he said while Peter muttered an apology and Quill shook his head in amusement. “If we let him talk, he will never stop, believe me.”

“Being able to talk without a break has helped me in a lot of situations,” Quill announced proudly and made an inviting gesture towards the hatch of his M-ship. “Just make sure he doesn't annoy Ronan, I think he can't handle two of our kind at once and I don't want him to lose his temper. It's so tiny, he could lose it in his back pocket.”

Peter looked alarmed. Sam only grunted and dragged him towards the space-ship. So Ronan really was on board with them. Bugger. He would have preferred Drax or Groot, they were better at tolerating endless chatter than the former Kree Accuser was.

They got unto the  _Milano_ and Quill closed the hatch behind them. Peter seemed to immediately forget all his concerns and looked around with wide eyes in wonder and amazement. A space-ship. He really was on a  _space-ship!_ He would probably still be telling Sam about this adventure two years from now. Or twenty.

“Honey, the kids are here!” Quill called through the ship, but obviously with no expectation of an answer, because he turned to Peter immediately after and asked him: “Do you want a tour?”

Peter definitely wanted a tour. Even if he hadn't squeaked “Yes!”, it would have been obvious from the look of awe and wonder on his features.

Sam sighed, even though the sight secretly warmed his heart, and decided to leave for the cockpit. He knew Ronan was gonna be in there to fly, but he loved watching the take-off. Also, if you didn't talk to Ronan, he usually didn't talk either, so he didn't have to fear awkward small talk. Only awkward silence, maybe.

Ronan  _was_ sitting in the pilot's seat, and he greeted Sam with nothing but a nod. Sam did the same and sank down on the chair beside him. He didn't only love to watch the take-off, but also secretly checked out the mechanisms of piloting itself. One day, he wanted to fly a space-ship. And then he would rub Peter's nose in it forever and ever and ever to come.

Ronan steered quietly and Sam sat just as quietly beside him. They heard Quill and Peter chatter several times below them, but it took quite a while for them to come up.

Peter's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glowing with excitement. It was such a cute picture that Sam couldn't help but blush a little. But he would not get all lovey-dovey in front of Quill and Ronan. Peter would have to wait for some affection for when they were alone again.

“Hey, nerd,” he said instead. “Finally got everything checked out?”

Peter only smiled widely. He was in total bliss, Sam could tell. He looked the same after an all-nighter with Tony Stark in the lab. Damnit. If he got any cuter, Sam might forget his resolution to not kiss him in front of the others.

“Anyone hungry?” Quill asked and sauntered over to Ronan to place a kiss on the Kree's blue temple. Ronan did not even blink at that. Sometimes Sam wondered how Quill could deal with this limited show of affection. He himself craved for Peter's clinginess far more than he would like to admit.

“Sam can always eat something,” Peter replied. Oh, okay, so they already were on sassy-joking-terms. Great. Now Sam had to fight both of them at the same time. Peters.

“Yeah, I _can,_ but you're the one who _does_ ,” he countered and got up from his seat. “Let's see then how you like strange, wobbly, slimy-looking alien food. I'll make sure to shove some really bitter, squishy vegetables your way, and you'll be airlocked if you don't eat up.”

  
  


  
  


The look on Peter's face when they got close to Knowhere was priceless. His eyes basically bugged out of their sockets and his mouth dropped open to let out a long, hearty: “Woooooooow!”

“You didn't tell me it's a giant, separated head!” he complained at Sam, basically glueing himself to the window to stare. “This is so cool! What creature did it belong to?”

“A celestial,” Quill answered for Sam, obviously amused at Peter's reaction. “And I would appreciate it if you could sit down now, we're about to land and that can get a bit bumpy.”

“Alright, yeah, sure, no problem,” Peter mumbled and flopped down on a chair, feeling for the seatbelts. Sam had a smug grin playing on his lips. He loved making Peter lose it over things he by now was familiar with.

Peter kept awing at his surroundings all the way through the landing, and Sam basically had to restrain him as soon as they landed so he wouldn't rush out and get lost in the crowd.

“We'll meet up there when we're done,” Quill told them as he lovingly arranged the hooded scarf around Ronan's bald head. “We'll just fuel the ship and stock up on supplies, then we'll join you, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Sam nodded and pulled Peter close to his side. “See you guys there. Don't forget to get the crackers Drax and Rocket love so much. Galore.”

“If we don't have them, they won't fight over them,” Peter said and placed a soft kiss on Ronan's blue lips when he was done. The man reacted in no way. But, Sam assumed, the very fact he even _let_ Quill kiss him on the lips probably already showed his deep love and affection for his partner. After everything he knew about Kree, they would normally kill everyone who even came too close to them.

Turning away from them, Sam opened the hatch and released Peter onto Knowhere. He should probably tell him to web them together so they wouldn't get separated. Knowing Peter, he would disappear into the first shop they walked by. But Peter was such an excited puppy that Sam didn't bring himself to be sarcastic or salty towards him. His enthusiasm was just too cute.

“What is this?!” he kept asking Sam as they blazed their trail through the crowded streets of the city. Or: “What is that for?!” “What can you get here?!” “What are these things called?!”

And, of course, we would stare at all the aliens and their colourful diversity and would ask Sam a thousand questions about where they were from, what their names were, and if they could do anything super exciting.

Sam answered his questions more or less dutifully, acting annoyed, but secretly being proud he knew so many things that Peter didn't. But, mostly, the dreamy look on Peter's face just made him happy, and he did his best to not let it show towards his boyfriend.

When they arrived at their destination, Sam was surprised Peter was even still alive and hadn't dropped dead yet. He was so bouncy and hyper that even for _him_ it was unusual. Sam was looking forward to seeing his reaction when they would meet who they were here to meet now.

  
  


  
  


>>Comrade Sam! It has been lonk time! Good seeink you again around here, da?<<

“Hey, Cosmo, buddy,” Sam replied and gave a little wave while he dragged his dazzled boyfriend into the room. “How are you doing?”

The dog wagged his tail happily as he trudged towards them and softly bumped his nose against Sam's outstretched hand. Then he turned towards Peter and sniffed him curiously.

>>Peter Parker! It's such a pleasure to meet you! Sam has told me so much about you already!<<

“Told, was involuntarily spied on about, comes down to almost the same,” Sam grumbled.

Peter still hadn't said a word. He was staring at Cosmo with huge, unbelieving eyes, his mouth standing a bit open.

“Come on, you can say something to him, he won't bite,” Sam encouraged. “He can read your thoughts anyway, so don't bother with wording.”

Peter's head snapped to the side so he could stare at Sam instead. “Read my thoughts? Really? This is so cool, how does this work? … Wait, no, that is _embarrassing!_ Please, kind dog, do not read my thoughts!”

His head snapped back towards Cosmo with a panicked expression, but the dog only yipped amusedly and licked his hand.

>>No worries, comrade Peter, da? Cosmo is good dog. Will not read your thoughts. Doesn't have to. Knows everythink important about you already.<<

“What?! I mean... what?! But I've only been here for a couple of minutes! How fast does this mind-reading work?!”

Sam chuckled and placed his hand on the small of Peter's back. It was amusing to, for once, see someone else struggle with Cosmo's nature.

Cosmo wagged his tail and yipped again, which was his doggy way of laughing. >>No worries, haven't read Peter's mind,<< he claimed. >>Don't have to. Know everythink important from Sam.<<

It took Peter a moment to process. Then he boxed Sam's arm.

“Traitor!” he exclaimed. “What did you tell him about me?!”

“Ouch! Nothing!” Sam assured him, holding his arm. “He can read minds, he just extracted it out of my head!”

>>Sam liked comink here when he had trouble with Peter,<< Cosmo told him, still wagging his tail and panting. >>Cosmo always told him what to do so Peter would become boyfriend, da?<<

“Wow, thank you, Cosmo!” Sam snapped. “I thought we were friends and now you give me away like that! I told you these things in secret! Or rather, you read them in my thoughts unallowed!”

Cosmo gave a little bark. >>If not for Cosmo, comrade Sam and comrade Peter still wouldn't be together.<<

“You asked a dog for relationship advice?” Peter questioned. “You asked an actual _dog_ for relationship advice? What did you ask him? Which chewing toy to bring to our first date?”

He laughed at his own joke. Sam boxed him against the shoulder.

>>Sam asked many things,<< Cosmo replied, sounding completely unaware of the humour and sarcasm Peter had used. >>Not all of them out loud, but had always lots of problems on his mind. How to make Peter notice his feelinks. How to get Peter to feel same feelinks. Cosmo gave very good advice, because Cosmo is very good dog, da?<<

“You're a blabbermouth is what you are,” Sam muttered, elbowing a laughing Peter in the side. “You didn't have to tell him any of that.”

>>But makes him happy,<< Cosmo said, still grinning his doggy grin. >>Sam always wants Peter happy, da?<<

“There's happy and then there's spiteful,” Sam growled and elbowed Peter in the side again. Peter only laughed louder.

“You actually asked a _dog_ for relationship advice!” he howled.

“At least I asked _someone!”_ Sam snapped. “If it wasn't for me, you would still be a sorry, love-sick, lonely nerd without even the slightest chance of dating someone!”

“I could have dated someone!” Peter claimed, not laughing anymore now.

“Oh yeah? Who? Mary-Jane Watson?”

Peter looked hurt for a moment. They both knew Mary-Jane was the most popular girl of their entire school and that she would probably not even spare a glance for Peter, even if he had been interested in her and trying to get her attention. Good thing he wasn't and good thing he had Sam instead. Though Sam still sometimes questioned himself for being into the webhead.

“Maybe,” Peter replied. “Anyone would have been better than you, bucketface.”

>Please not to hurt each other, comrades,< Cosmo requested and shoved his nose against Sam's hand. >>Is very unnecessary. Cosmo can feel how much they truly care.<<

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said. “Don't worry, Cosmo, that is our way of saying 'I like you'.”

“'I like you'? Are we interrupting something intimate here?”

Peter and Sam spun around. Cosmo happily wagged his tail.

>>Peter Quill! Cosmo is happy seeink you here!<<

“Hey, buddy!” Quill smiled. “Good to see you too! Here, I brought you something, I hope you'll like it!”

He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at Cosmo. The dog jumped up and caught it out of the air. It squeaked as he bit it. His tail-wagging got a hundred times faster.

“Well, _someone_ is happy now,” Sam stated and leaned just the slightest bit away from Peter. He was still uncomfortable with showing affection towards him around other people.

“That's kinda what I was aiming for,” Quill chuckled. Unlike Sam, he was leaning against his lover with devotion, now even wrapping an arm around his sides.

Ronan stood there as solid as a tree, his face without expression. From their position in front of them, Sam and Peter could not see he had shoved his hand underneath Quill's jacket at his back.

“You guys ready to go?” Quill asked, watching with a smile as Cosmo was chewing on his new toy. “We got everything done, now it's time to rejoin with the gang.”

“Yeah, sure, we're coming,” Sam answered and grabbed Peter's wrist to make certain he would really be coming. “Bye, Cosmo, buddy. See you again soon.”

>>Goodbye, comrades Sam and Peter! And Ronan and Peter! Has been good seeink all of you again!<<

Sam smiled and nodded. Peter waved. Together, they followed Quill and Ronan out of the building.

“Anyone hungry?” Quill asked as they sauntered back to the docks, still leaned against his lover. “Peter, has Sam told you about these delicious meat sticks they sell down the food alley?”

“No, he hasn't!” Peter exclaimed with an undertone that said 'Bro, I feel betrayed by you!' “Can we get some?”

“Dude, no, who knows what they put into those,” Sam argued, trying to pull Peter back to his side to prevent him from, once again, teaming up with Quill against him.

“That's why they taste so good,” Quill announced.

Ronan snorted. It was the first time he even made a sound.

“I won't take care of you if you're getting sick,” he said, and Sam could feel Peter tense a little at the rich, dark tone of his voice.

“Aw, come on, Ro, you know I never get sick from food,” Quill stated and patted his back.

Ronan gave a snort again. Sam felt him on a spiritual level.

Peter seemed a bit unsure about the sticks now. But when Quill mentioned the soft, sweet squishy balls they sold just a few booths further down the alley, he was all sold again.

Sam gave up on trying to convince him not to eat any food on Knowhere. Instead, he let him and Quill fall into amicable chatter, because, at least, that kept Peter away from the shops and tech booths along the way.

Two hours later, Peter was complaining about having eaten too much sweet food.

Sam only gave him the eye and decided to never take him to Knowhere again.

 


End file.
